Perfectly Imperfect
by CartoonNinja
Summary: Stan and Wendy have been in love for 9 years now - That is, until Rebecca Cottswolds robs Wendy of Stan. Will their love still be strong? Is their replationship over? Find out as you read Perfectly Imperfect! Please review! Rated T for language - Stendy
1. The Story Begins

Perfectly Imperfect

* * *

><p><strong>4th grade sure was a hustle for Wendy Testaburger. She found it stressful, with her gay teacher, Cartman, and everything else. However, one thing never left her mind. It kept buzzing in her amazingly intelligent brain; Stan Mash. He had been her boyfriend for a full year now. They were too happy to notice any flaws. They were perfect.<strong>

**Eight years later, in the 12th grade, a massive betrayal struck Wendy's mind. He had been cheating on her for three months – with no one but Rebecca Cottswolds. Wendy, with her broken heart, tried to deny her feelings for Stan, although, she couldn't, she kept coming back for more.**

**What will happen between the two former lovebirds? Well you sure won't find out reading the Before part. Find out what happens between the two, when drama, comedy, and relationships occurs in this new and fresh story – Perfectly Imperfect.**

* * *

><p>(Wendy's POV)<p>

Hi, my name is Wendy Testaburger, in case you didn't know. Well, Stan has simply ripped my heart so sheds. It seems as if we've been doing perfectly fine, you know. We were an unstoppable pair. Sadly, Stan left me for a skank named Rebecca Cottswolds. Rebecca has been home schooled her whole life, but she kisses Kyle once and she turns into a slut. I guess you can say it's her parents fault but, whatever. He still cheated on me. It just… doesn't make any since. Why would he just leave me? We've been together for 9 fucking years, nine! But I guess he can do whatever he wants, being the quarterback and all.

Stan has a blue hat with a red poof ball and rim. His hair has grown, so you can see it reaching out his hat… I love his hair. His hair is like gloss, so perfect and smooth- AH! Forget about the hair. Where was I? Oh yes, he has a brown jacket with a red rim and gloves. He also dresses himself with jeans as blue as the sea. Ok, I have to stop thinking about him; I'm going to poison myself with the thought. Let's talk about me. I have long black hair. IT flows down my back down to my legs. My pink beret hides my roots. I have a purple jacket and a yellow skirt. If you ask me, I am damn sexy.

My best friend, Bebe, has tried to comfort me for the past week. She is always telling me how Stan doesn't matter, but he does. He was my everything for 9 years! Oh, Bebe is a definite blond. Her hair bounces with her every step, mostly because it's curly – _really _curly. It bounces with such movement it's like, really distracting. She has a red coat similar to Cartman's coat.

Who is Cartman? Cartman is only the devil in the flesh. Trust me, if you thought you know evil, you know nothing compared to Cartman. Darkness is filling his soul with revenge and sorrow at this very moment. Why sorrow? He didn't know who his father was for the first 10 years of his life. It is a long story, really. You see, this kid named Jack Tennorman didn't give him his $16.11 back, so he killed his mother and father, put them in chili, and fed them to Scott. True story! Worse, Scott's father was actually _Cartman's _father. However, killing him wasn't what got him angry; it was the fact that he was half ginger. Do you believe me when I say that he is evil now?

Okay, back to Bebe. Bebe comforts me through the toughest times, and this surly was one of the toughest times. I sat down at a crummy lunch table at lunch this afternoon. Bebe and our other friends followed. Bebe kept asking why I cared about him so much. She didn't get it. She didn't get that I am tied in chains on the inside. Like a girl, wanting to scream as loud as possible, yet couldn't. "Come on, Wendy!" She said, hopefully, "He wasn't that important!"

I boiled on the inside. I attempted a smile and said, "He was, Bebe. He was my boyfriend for 9 years and you're saying he wasn't that important,"

"Well, if you think about it, now you have a window of opportunity! And _don't _fuck up your window," She said, in the most cheerful voice she could come up with right now.

"I guess you're right. I mean, Stan was just one person, right?" I said. But on the inside, I wanted to be his girlfriend forever. I know that makes me sound like a stalker but I really like him. "You know what?" I said with confident, "You _are_ right. I need to get over that cheating slob and get someone new. I need someone who gets me even more than he ever did!"

"That's the spirit, girl!" Bebe said, this time with a real smile, built upon her face.

The real question now was; who do I keep my eye on now? Eh, it might be too soon to choose, maybe I'll just wait until I am completely over Stan. This may take a while, but anything to get my mind off him. He didn't deserve my attention, in face I should forget his ugly shit name! Stan is an attention whore. Well he's not getting any attention from me!

I got home and instantly called my friends. It's become a habit; go home, and call. We some times only get a three way conversation, Bebe, Red and I, but sometimes we call up Heidi, or Jenny or something. Well, I called them and Bebe was already on the line with Red. "Hey girls," I said, as an attempt to be happy.

"Hi Wendy!" Red said in a soft voice, "I wasn't in school yesterday or today because I had the stomach flu, I just heard on Friday. Are you okay?" Ok, Red was talking fast. She must want the best for me. Either that or she's just seeing if Stan's single.

"Yep, it's true. That sucks, he's super popular too," I said, acting like the popular girls jokingly. "I wonder if my status would go down." They both chuckled quietly.

"Seriously girl, if you need us, we are here for you! Nine years, that's a long time, longer than most relationships, I can tell you that," Bebe teased, saying that just so she could piss me off,

I paused for a moment to make sure she got my message. I sighed, looked up and said, "Ok, seriously, not cool,"

Bebe laughed a mid-evil, mid-joke laugh, "Haha! I was just kidding! You know I'm going to joke with you for the re4st of my life, right?"

"Ugh!" I moaned, "Please don't!"

"Yeah, she just got done with a massive break up with Stan, the hottest most popular guy in school, who had been with her for 9 years!" Red laughed, while trying to say.

"Ok, you know what?" I said, gloomy, "I'm leaving now. You guys are just making things worse for me!"

"Ok! Ok! We're so-" Is what I heard Bebe say, just before I hung up. God, were they _trying _to ruin me from the inside out? They were probably going to say that to me for all of tomorrow! I just could not let this happen; they would ruin me! They found this whole break-up a joke, when in reality; it was the very thing turning me insane. Honestly, couldn't they move past jokes for once and actually see my pain? Sorry for getting all dramatic, but I just couldn't take it anymore. I _had _to forget Stan. I just had to. Mostly because if I didn't, I'd go back to liking him, and we all know how that ended up last time…

* * *

><p>(Stan's POV)<p>

Oh, uh, hello, my name is Stan Marsh. Now don't go calling me a dirty bitch just because I left Wendy, nope. There was a reason! We just simply grew apart. Don't make me remind you that she broke up with me in 4th grade, I mean seriously, It felt like it took 7 years to get back together! (Do you get it? LOL!) It's not my fault that Wendy is _meh _and Rebecca is hot! The last time you saw Rebecca, she had extremely poofy hair, it has toned down intensely. It looks good. Like, really good.

I was sitting at my usual lunch table, Kyle sitting next to me and Butters sitting next to him. IT was almost impossible to ignore the fighting between Kyle and Cartman, that was took place every single day. It started with Cartman calling a Jew then Kyle calling him a fat-ass, and we can all agree that he is – being the fattest kid in America – outrageously obese. All of my friends (This includes Butters, Kenny, Kyle. Cartman, Tweek, and all those unhelpful bitches) didn't give a flying shit about my break-up. I guess it was because:

1. I didn't talk about it.

2. No one cared

3. I didn't care.

I know, I know, stop yelling, and close your mouth. But I have a new girlfriend, who is hot as hell, and I know that 9 years is a ling time, but that was just a stage. Kyle doesn't think it was a phase, he thinks that "we belong together" and "You deserve her!" Ugh, sometimes I think that Kyle is a fag, with all his girly statements about relationships and crap. Meh, I doesn't really matter. Nothing does. I mean, come _on, _I think I can do better than she can. I might have gotten meaner over these 9 years, but personality's change. Wendy's personality stayed the same, and our relationship was getting boring. I don't want to sound bitchy, but it was. I only speak the truth. Ok, maybe I wasn't speaking the exact truth to Wendy about Rebecca, but it's not like she's going to call the cops or anything. People cheat on each other every day, or something.

Anyways, I was sitting at the lunch table, just minding my own business, like usual. Kyle and Cartman fighting, Craig, Tweek and Clyde talking about random shit, Butters attempting to tie his shoe, Token and Jimmy practicing jokes, and finally, me. Poor old me just sitting alone, with no one to talk too. I normally would have Wendy to talk to, but she wont even look at me without crying. I _would _have Rebecca to talk to, but she's home schooled, I never get to even see her, with the exception of Weekends and after school on Wednesdays & Fridays. Those are the only days I don't have football practice, because here at South Park High, football is some serious shit.

Nevertheless, yes, I was sitting all alone. I wondered if I could join Craig, Clyde and Tweek's conversation about absolutely nothing. I turned to the boring, the cry baby, and the spazz, attempted to smile, with Wendy on my mind, and the words flew out of my mouth, "Hey, what are we talking about?"

"Ringtones, why they're always so boring," Craig said, emotionless.

"Have you ever noticed that they're so boring?" Tweek said, shaking like fuck.

"They are pretty boring," I added. Then we all started a nice conversation about ringtones. We started talking about drums, then why Kenny is always being arrested. It was a long conversation, long enough to last us the lunch period. Once the ball rang, we all rushed to our lockers. I went to my locker, one of those two story lockers, and enter the combination, carefully, so I don't screw up and have to do it over again. Sadly, it was 6*, math. I grabbed my binder and my math textbook and ran to my math class, and guess who was teaching? That's right! Mr. Garrison! He was out 6th grade teacher, too. IT seems as if the South Park County was just trying to screw us over by making us have Mr. Garrison as our teacher, always. When the bell rang, Mr. Garrison started on his lesson. "Ok children, We're going to start with math, who can tell me the answer to this problem?"

Up on the bored was 6th grade math, literally, but Cartman, Kenny, Kyle and I never paid attention anyways. The whole class was passing notes, and I mean the _whole _class. A few were being passed to me saying things like, _Football practice after school. _And _I heard you're single now! ;) _And, _your blue hat makes you look like a retard. _Yes, those are actual notes passed to me, but I don't care. I've gotten worse. Well, by then there were only 7 minutes left in class, because it was a shortened period, and Mr. Garrison was still talking, "… And that's how you tell Shaq O'Neil that he's a faggot. Oh! Only 6 more minutes of class! Pack up your things and get the fuck out!"

We all packed out binders and 'got the fuck out' as Mr. Garrison told us too. The bell rang, and school was out. Luckily, it was Friday, so I could see my girl, Rebecca. I couldn't wait to see her. As always, she was outside, in nothing but a tiny sweater vest and short, short mini jeans. "Girl, what are you doing in those clothes? It's 5 degrees out here!"

"Anything to give you pleasure, Stanny-Wanny!" She said, in a high pitched voice.

"Damn it, you just know me so well!" I said, while chuckling in mid-sentence.

"Come on, let's go home and put something 'warm' on!" She said, in that sarcastic tone she always seemed to wear.

"Serious? Ok," I said, while kissing her on the cheek, then stepping inside of my red, newly polished car.

* * *

><p><strong>As Stan walked away with Rebecca, Wendy watched behind as he kissed her. Even a slight peck on the cheek made her furious with jealousy. She was slowly progressing to get over Stan, very, very slowly. What will happen in this next chapter? There will be more drama, more lust and more romance as the fight between Stan and Wendy continues.<strong>

**Oh, and don't forget to review, it means a lot! :)**


	2. The Party

Perfectly Imperfect – Chapter 2: The Party

**9 years ago, hearts collided with the astonishing beginning of the Stan/Wendy relationship. Sadly, things have changed by then. Now Stan and Rebecca Cottswolds are together. Not only that, but Stan cheated on Wendy to get there. It's almost like Wendy can't trust anyone anymore.**

**In this new chapter – Wendy might have found an all-new love – but she faces a problem when she realizes she's still not 100% over Stan. Will her new love fail, or find it's way? Find out, with this chapter, with drama and lust on every turn…**

(Wendy's POV)

I just witnessed my ex-boyfriend kiss someone else – after a WEEK. He is so heartless! I bet he doesn't even thin about me anymore. To make things worse, my friends didn't give a flying shit either! It's like I'm the only person in the world who knows what this feels like. Oh, that Rebecca had better sleep with one eye open tonight! Why would Stan dump _me _for _her_? It didn't make any since! I'm like a prop to him! Must I remind you that only a month ago he was head over heels for me?

Well, only a few days ago, Kenny has invited everyone in 12th grade to come to his place for a party. Somehow his parents won the $100 lottery, and his whole family freaked out, mostly because his family is poorer that shit. Anyways, his whole family – except for him – Went to a nice motel downtown for a 2 day, "vacation". Lucky for Kenny, he get the house to himself for 2 days, starting tonight. I guess it was an awesome time to have a party! However, Kenny's house is as big as a fort, so there might not be enough room. Eh, I guess that's what backyards are for.

Tonight better be awesome, I'm kind of embarrassed to say this, but I've never been to a high school party. I don't even think I've ever been drunk! I know, I know. I'm underage and I never break the rules, but what could go wrong? It's just a simple party, Bebe goes to them all the time! She goes to one at _least _every weekend. In my opinion, it's a waste of time. But you never know until you try, so I think I'm just going to this one party, then It'll be all over.

It's only 10:00a.m. Though. I still have about eleven hours until the party began. It was the weekend, so I went to the mall for an hour, just for a nice shopping spree with Bebe. But guess how ironic this is; Craig's Gang and The Boys we're shopping at Tilly's! I am the luckiest person in the world, *sarcastically* Stan was there! Oh God, why must you mock me? I avoided eye-contact for as long as fucking possible.

In my opinion, it's kind of hard to not make eye-contact with someone who has dazzling eyes, perfect hair, a slim body- OK Wendy! Just shut up! I honestly do not know why I keep thinking about him, it's been like, two weeks! But two weeks sure seems like a long time when you've been with someone for nine years. Goddamn it, Stan. Did you have to be at the mall on this day, EXACTLY? Couldn't you come like, tomorrow or something! I know that he knew I was there. ? And he knows that I know that he knew I was there. Wait, what? Sorry, Stan was distracting me. Actually – it wasn't Stan who was distracting me… What was Bebe saying to me last week? This opens up a new window of opportunity. I was noticing another guy in Craig's Gang. Someone who I've never really noticed before – and he was _so_ cute.

(Bebe's POV)

Did you see the way Wendy looked at Craig? I never really imagined them as a couple. It seemed so… Far fetched, you know. Well, while Wendy was drooling over Craig, I was buying a cute little Snoopy shirt, jeans, and the most adorable graphic-tee's any girl would want! But I was a little concerned. I mean, Wendy and Craig? I mean, Craig was really cute, but… Wow.

I didn't even look for two seconds to realize it. Well, I was too busy looking at this outrageously adorable Snoopy top and matching handbag, don't look at me like that, it was sooo cute!. It came with a matching handbag and everything! Sometimes I wonder why I hang out with Wendy if she doesn't even like clothes shopping. What was I talking about again? Ah yes - Craig and Wendy. I think its wired because Wendy is all like, "Yay!" and Craig is like, "Meeehhhh," Am I right? Don't even answer that. I'm always right.

Anyways, my boyfriend, Clyde the Pussy, invited me to a high school party that Kenny's throwing at his house. I know Kenny is poor as fucking dirt, but it's alright, it's still a party. I've been to billions of high school parties. You can basically call me Ke$ha because the party don't start till I walk in, bitches. But, to be honest, I don't think Wendy has even been to a high school party before. She usually stays at home and watches Bill Nye the Science Guy or something.

Now this party is rumored to be epic; because, Kenny always throws epic parties. Once again, trust me, expert here! I'm a little concerned for Wendy, though. She has never experienced the mistakes, the hangover, the cravings and all that jazz. It's basically impossible to ignore. I put down the graphic-tee I was holding, because I saw this one style that was all like, funky – jazz, rock party star. I was this adorable black top with blue stripes and a gold star, must have. I dragged Wendy to the cashier, and bought the whole set of clothes.

I guess because I kind of rushed out of the store, Wendy didn't get a good look at Craig. Well, if you didn't see the episode "The List," You can see that Craig was the 12th cutest boy in class, but that list was tampered with, so he was actually the cutest kid in class. I mean, c'mon Wendy, the smartest and flattest girl in our grade going out with the cutest in the fucking school. She didn't have a chance! Oh no, she doesn't have a chance… She's going to be heartbroken! That nasty Craig, he'll break her heart!

"Hey, Bebe," I heard a voice say. Oh nice, it was Craig's. I just need to remember what I just thought to myself and…

"FUCK YOU, CRAIG!" I yelled, so loudly even the deaf people could hear me.

"Woah, what did I do?" He asked, as if he had no clue what I was talking about, you know, with the breaking of the heart and all.

"You know damn straight what you did, bitch! You just don't… know… it… yet… Never mind," I said. While walking away, I noticed that I made it all up in my head. Ugh, whatever. Anyways, that's all for my first POV! I know, my voice is so attractive! If only you could see my bouncy golden hair, you'd probably go crazy for me. Oh, and girls would probably go lesbian for me. Don't forget to call me! Because I am _so _worth a call! (1-123) 555-1357!

(Kyle's POV)

Ok, so about the party tonight… I'm the fucking driver. Seriously, out of all the people, they choose me! Goddamn it! Oh well, I guess that means that I can see how badly people screw up major. A bunch of people were invited; Heidi, Bridon, Kevin, even fucking Cartman was invited! I guess because I'm the driver I should tell the story of the party.

**(10 ½ hours later)**

Ok, the party is starting in about 30 minutes, it takes about 29 minutes to get to the ghetto, so I'll start driving everyone to the party. My mom's van is only _so _big, It can hardly hold, I donno, lets say 18 FUCKING PEOPLE. I could hardly breath without smelling either sweat or drool, ew! I'm sorry, I hate germs. I hate them so much. Oh, I guess that's why I don't like Cartman, Am I right? Get it? No? Okay…

**(9:00 p.m.)**

Oh, I'm keeping this log to see how out of control things can get around here. I'm guessing there'll be a pig on the ceiling like last time. But as for now, everyone's calm, listening to music, there's some vodka… OH SHIT THERE'S VODKA!

**(10:00 pm)**

Most people have tried the vodka. The sober people are scared out of their pants… and Heidi just jumped out the window.

**(11:00 pm)**

Everyone's waisted. If anyone is reading this… Help me. Like, 50 other people I don't know just showed up.

**(12:00 am)**

There's a pig on the roof.

**(1:00 am)**

No one is gone yet. I am the only sober one left. Bebe just took off her shirt. And there goes Stan licking the pig on the roof.

**(2:00 am)**

2 people have fallen asleep, the rest are playing spin the bottle. Oh-kay, Wendy just tittie-licked Cartman. This is going to be a long night.

**(3:00 am)**

Most people are asleep, most of them. Somehow, Craig and Wendy ended up making-out on the couch… o.O

**(4:00 am)**

How am I still awake? Everyone else is asleep…

**(10:00 am)**

I woke up this morning with the worst sight I'll ever see in my life. Rotten pizza filled the room, with the stench of used socked. Not to mention the Kool-Aid spilled on the rug. No, that's blood. Definitely blood. Everyone who was awake was groining in pain in my car. Those dumbasses. I'm actually kind of glad I'm the designated driver!

But 10:30, everyone I drove to the party was in my car, either asking, "Where am I?" Or, "What happened?" I can tell you guys exactly what happened, just look at the fucking log I wrote at the party! This is madness! Madness? This is Sparta… Lol. But back to seriousness. I actually got a video of Craig and Wendy making out. As long as Cartman doesn't get a hang of it. But of course, he did.

**The End! For now…**

**Sorry, I haven't posted in a while, have I? The thing is, I only write fanfictions when I'm absolutely bored to death and I don't have anything to do. So, if another one doesn't come out for a while, don't kill me!**

**I also promise to make longer chapters after this one, okay? Okay :**

**-CartoonNinja**


	3. The Video

Perfectly Imperfect – The Video

**In 4th grade, everything between Stan and Wendy was magic, and it stayed that way… Well, it would have if Rebecca Cottswolds never meddled with their love, or Stan never cheated on Wendy. Now, in the 12th grade, a week after the breakup, drama occurs…**

**Wendy has liked Craig for a while now. At a party that happened at Kenny's house last night, Kyle got a specific video tape of Wendy and Craig (Being drunk) making-out. However, things all went wrong when Cartman stole it. Now, with the videotape in Cartman's control, everyone is in a havoc to reclaim it.**

(Cartman's POV)

HAHAHA! Oh, this video tape is good! I should post it on YouTube, and Facebook! Oh, I should post it on Stan's page! I wonder if he'll care or not. He probably will. Not a lot of people know this, he only told Kenny, Kyle and I this, but he's still in love with Wendy! And the fact that I have this video tape of Wendy and Craig sharing tongues is priceless. Trust me, nothing in this world could make me feel better! Does that make me a bad person? What do you think? I'm the devil in disguise! I don't know why I have so many fan girls, probably because I'm drop-dead sexy. I mean, short brown hair in a blue and yellow hat, with a red coat and brown pants, you had better believe it, mothafuckaa! So what if I'm the heaviest teen in America? Girls like a little extra to love! The only reason that I don't have a girlfriend, is because their to big of pussies to love all what I've got to handle – Yes ladies, I'm single!

But back to the topic of the video tape… Goddamit, what should I do? _(*Gasp*) _Oh… Dear… Sweet… JESUS! We have found our answer to the humiliation process of Stan, Wendy AND Craig! Eric Theodore Cartman, you are a genius! I should start off with fliers for the event… I will lure them in with a clever slogan… Pizza party, yes. Time, Saturday, and special "Prize" Included! Oh, I'm sorry, you don't know what I'm doing, do you? I'll give you a hint: I'm gathering all the people of South Park to come to the movie theater for a pizza party. While they're all in the theater, I play the kissing tape on the big screen with everyone there! Haha! The ad would say: Pizza Party! Please attend, special footage on the big screen! Thursday, March 22nd midnight! Bring your little ones!

You see, everyone in my town have brains the size of mutated peanuts. I can get away with anything. I got away with serving this kid chili, that was really his dead, crushed parents in front of everyone because he didn't give me my $16.00. Haha, he went crazy and into a mental hospital after that. What a jackass. So, if that worked, and everything else worked, I think I can get away with this videotape thing. But just as I was planning this very amazing plan, Kyle fucking Broflovski walked in and started to fight me for this video tape thing. How the hell did he get in my house? My mom probably let him in. My mom is a drunken pot addict who sells her body for money, but she's not a prostitute. She's more like a porn star, I guess you could say. But she still let Kyle in my house. 2 weeks ago, I banished him from my house, but here he comes, using his little Jew legs to climb up the stairs. He banged the door, (Haha, not that kind of bang, the bang as in knock) and yelled, "CARTMAN, YOU LITTLE FAT FUCK!"

I turned towards the door, opened it and said, "Oh, hello Kyle! Upset that I stole your precious videotape, hmm?"

"YES, I AM, R-TARD!" He yelled while kicking me.

"Ok, ok! Keep your pants on, I'm not gay. If you really want me, you just have to ask!" I teased. Hoping he'll get the fuck out.

"I'M NOT A FAG, UNLIKE YOU, ASSHOLE," He said, yelling with everything he has.

I got a little mad, because I'm not a Harley rider, (Episode, 'The F Word') "Bitch, you get the fuck out of my house," I told him, really quiet so he knew I was drop-fucking-dead serious.

"NOT UNTIL YOU GIVE ME THE FUCKING VIDEOTAPE!" He screamed. I still don't understand how Mom didn't hear him scream.

"Fine, fine, here's your porno. Now get the fuck out," I said, while pointing him to the door.

I grabbed a videotape and told him to go away. He stormed out of the room, so dramatically; I think I saw a little explosion come out of his head. But I didn't give him the real videotape. I gave him a copy of the Spongebob Squarepants theme song remix. Don't ask me why I have it, it's a long story contending peanut butter, fishing rods and a one superhero named The Coon (Episode, 'The Coon'). Anyways, I printed several copies of the advertisement for the pizza party thing. I got up, and walked out of my house. I hit every corner, every building, and every pole in town. Now I couldn't wait till Saturday. Now all I had to do was hand deliver this to Stan and Wendy. But there's only one problem; what if Kyle tells everyone about the videotape? Everyone will want it, and hell no am I giving it away. If only I could kidnap Kyle and feed him to Mecha Streisand (Episode, Mecha Streisand). Too bad Mecha Streisand is in sleep mode right now.

(Kyle's POV)

I just finished watching the video Cartman gave me… Why would he give me the Spongebob Squarepants theme remix? That bastard still has the tape of Wendy and Craig. I cannot let this video go viral. I just can't. I will not do that to my best friend. What is Cartman up too? What's his plan? I must know. I'll have to get all the help I need to get back that videotape. It's not Wendy or Craig's fault, they were drunk as hell! I got into the red-roofed school the next day. I walked in the big double-doors and walked speed-fast down the curved hallway. I had to tell Stan what I know that instant. I had to tell Wendy and Craig… I even have to tell Butters, Clyde, Token, all those people. I had to tell Wendy's friends too. We had to put all of our effort in to get back that tape. I saw the tip of Stan's red poof-ball hat, and I ran towards it. "Stan! Come here!" I yelled out, and stopped yelling when I saw his head turn to mine.

"What, did someone die?" He said, sarcastically.

"No, but it's a long story," I told him. "You see, at Kenny's party, Wendy and Craig got a little… Drunk, and they started to make-out. I got it on videotape because I was filming the party and… Well… How do I say this? Cartman got a hold of the tape, and is now planning something with the tape, I don't know what, though,"

"WHAT?" Stan screamed. "WENDY MADE-OUT WITH CRAIG? I mean… Cartman got an embarrassing videotape? Oh no, what do we do?" I could tell he was a lot more worried if Wendy and Craig were going out, but I didn't say anything.

"Yeah, dude. Tell everyone you know. We have to build an army to get that tape back, understand?" I said, extremely serious.

"Oh... Okay. I'll tell Wendy's friends, you tell our friends, okay?" He sounded so nervous when he said that.

"Got it," I said, right as the bell rang.

"Shit we're late!" Stan warned me.

"I know that, I'm not deaf. Now let's go before the teacher gets too mad," I stated, as we both began to run to class. We should have known we were going to be late, but, whatever. It could be worse. We could be ditching, right.

We ran down the curved hallway, passed all the lockers. We dashed in to the classroom, where our thinning teacher, Mr. Garrison, was teaching lessons.

"…And so class, that's why Lindsay Lohan is a druggy," Then he noticed us walk in. "Oh, Stan, Kyle. Mind if you explain why you two were late?"

We hesitated for a minute, and then Kyle said, "We carpooled when our car broke down,"

"Haha," Cartman laughed, "What, did you two make-out the whole time?"

"Shut up, fatass!" I remarked at the fat tub of lard.

"Okay, but this is 1st mod, not advisory. Sit the fuck down, you two. Okay class, lets get back on track. Did you all write your essays on Angelina Jolie?" He spoke, in that accent he had. I turned to Stan. We were both thinking the same thing: We had to get that videotape. Whatever it took, we knew he was going to post it on YouTube or Facebook. We both started scribbling notes to pass around the class. Every note we passed said, "Meet after class, urgent news. And do not let Cartman see this. =)" So hopefully someone will come and help us out a bit. But Stan and I still didn't know what to do. Did we just fight him, or ask him? No, we have to fight him. He won't simply give us this videotape, he must be fought. I kept looking back at the clock, to see how much time was left in class, until, ***RING***, the bell rang, and everyone rushed out to get to 2nd mod. But the people who got the note, Clyde, Jimmy, Damien, Craig, Token and Tweak, who met behind the lockers. "What's this all about?" Craig said in his clogged-up voice.

"It's a long story, and we trust you guys the most," Stan said, thinking they'll all listen.

"Why do you guys need me?" The dark-princes son, Damien said. "I barely talk to you!"

"Yes, we know, but you can control things with your mind. We need that!" Stan replied.

"Now everyone listen to me," I started to say, "We need you guys to keep a secret-"

"AH! I'm bad at secrets! This is way to much pressure!" Tweek said, while twitching.

"Tweek, shut up," I said. "Anyways, Cartman has a videotape-"

"It's not a porno, is it?" Token said in his deep voice.

"That would be b-b-b-bad," Jimmy stuttered.

"No, it isn't. Now will you please shut up so I can talk?" That seemed to shut them up. "Cartman has a videotape of one drunk Wendy and one drunk Craig making-out-"

"WHAT? FUCK!" Craig screamed.

"I know, shut up so I can fucking talk! Anyways, yes, lard-tard has a videotape, and we all need to try our hardest to get it back, understand?"

"Got it," They said in a choir.

"Good, now go, before we're late!" I said. We all rushed to class. We just made it in time, when our teacher, Miss Cittey, was just beginning her lesson on math. She was about 20 years old at the most. She was our substitute teacher for a week now. She had long blond hair that spiked at the bottom. Her black shirt just _barely _covered her cleavage, and a dark green sweater. Her pants were black jeans, with modern-day cowboy boots that wrapped around her feet. She was even better than Ms. Ellen was! The only thing that didn't make her look stunning was a long scar that dashed across her cheek. She claims is was from a childhood incident, but we can never know. "Boys, you were almost late for class!"

"AH! I'm so sorry don't get me in trouble it was him not me I'm a good persooooon!" Tweak spazzed.

"Ok, well then, take your seats. Ok, today's lesson will be on the latest episode of Glee…"

No one paid attention to the lesson. We looked at either her beauty or her scar. God, that scar was distracting. Anyways, the period went by fast, and plus, after this period was lunch! Lunch was a perfect hour time-period where my "friends" and I can manipulate Cartman into giving us that videotape. We came up with no ideas. The clock slowly moved, second by second. The tired classmates all knew the day was long. It was surly one of the longest day. Each period was like another torture room, everyone looking at the clock every minute to see the time. FINALLY lunch came, and everyone rushed out of the room like bulls. Stan had to go tell Wendy our problem, and he had to get the information to her friends fast.

(Stan's POV)

I knew I had little time before Cartman showed the video on the big screen. I knew that everyone in South Park is coming to the party; they'll all see that creepy video. I mean, c'mon Wendy, you can do much better than Craig! I can do better than Rebecca! … Ok never mind, forget I said that. Anyways, I zoomed down the winding hallway, the speed almost blowing my hat off. I kept running until I saw Wendy and her friends, just about to take a seat on the red lunch chairs. I flew across the lunchroom until I saw her face-to-face. By the time I got there, I was panting like a dog. Wendy and all her friends looked at me with an expression that read, 'What the fuck?' I had to explain myself quick, before Wendy tried to punch me. I know she's still mad at me for dumping her. I looked at them all, one by one and said, "Uhh, hi… Everyone. I have some important news,"

"What do you want?" Jenny asked.

"I want just one thing," I told them, and they all looked at me, "I need your help,"

"Why would we help you?" Red asked, who looked at me disgusted.

I thought on what I should say next, when I said, "Have you guys seen the poster going around town about the pizza party at the movie theater?"

"Yeah," They all told me.

I looked at them with a serious face and explained to them what happened. "Well, Cartman has a videotape of Wendy and Craig making-out at Kenny's party… And he's going to project the video on the screen,"

After I explained to them in the best way possible, all of Wendy's friends started yelling at me, saying, 'How could you let this happen?' and 'You're a horrible person!', but Wendy herself didn't say anything. She just sat down; with thoughts so strong, I could read them just by looking at her expression. She was deciding if she should cry or laugh, if she should die or dance, if she should kill Craig or kill Cartman. I knew she liked Craig by the way she looked at him today in class, and the fact that she made-out with him made her happy, I guess. Also the fact that Cartman had the tape and was going to show it to the whole town, that was just… That was just brutal.

Suddenly, a soft tear rolled down her cheek. It was definitely a sad tear. She decided to die, not dance. I looked her in the eyes, and all the girls stopped yelling at me. They looked at Wendy and immediately went to her side to comfort her, but she was looking at me, she was paying no attention to the girls around her. We shared the moment of eye contact and thought about the same thing as one another: No matter what it took, no matter how hard the task, we WILL get that video from Cartman. She looked at me with such sadness in her eyes. She didn't care if she made-out with Craig. In this situation, she wouldn't care if she made out with Leonardo DiCaprio. She just couldn't deal with so much embarrassment. We rushed out of the lunchroom, just the two of us, no Jenny, no Red, no Bebe, no fuck. Just the two of us. And I liked it that way.

When we were in the middle of the twisted hallway, we saw Cartman yelling at some middle school kids. Right away, Wendy's sad glaze in her eyes turned angry. She was seriously pissed off. Don't get me wrong, I was pissed off too but god damn, she was PISSED. I didn't like the look in her eyes, she had the same look she gave me when I broke up with her… Angry, confused, miserable, all wrapped up in one look. That's when Cartman looked in our direction and laughed. He narrowed his eyebrows and gave us an evil smirk. Wendy ran up to him and punched him in the face. She kicked him in the groin and in the nose. She kept kicking and punching, yelling repeatedly, "WHERE IS IT? WHERE'S THE TAPE?" That's my girl! Oh, wait… That's my ex!

"Get off of me!" Cartman yelled, "Uhh, rape! RAPE!"

"SHUT UP, ASSHOLE! GIVE ME THE TAPE!" She screamed, still kicking and screaming.

"Uh oh!" He said in his sarcastic tone, "Someone really wants to masturbate, begging for your porno, are you?"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" She screamed. "YOU WILL NOT GET AWAY WITH THIS, ERIC THEADORE CARTMAN!" she said, then storming off with a flip of the hair and a shake of the hips. What would I do to hit that again… Uh, I mean, wow! She sure is a badass! Haha. Oh, who am I kidding? She is one fine woman, and I need her back. I don't really like Rebecca. She's just cool and the guys like her more. After school, Kyle called all of our helpers together. The people were Red, Jenny, Bebe, Wendy, Lola, Nelly, Clyde, Jimmy, Damien, Craig, Token and Tweak. We had many people on our side to get that tape back. Kyle told us we all had to work together to get the tape but… I don't think that's going to happen, we all like working individually. Anyways, Craig stepped up with his blue outfit and frowned. He never smiled, he always had this neutral look in his eyes, but this time he had the smallest, tiniest look of worry. "Wendy…" He started to say, "I don't know what I was thinking… I was drunk, forgive me?"

"Of course, you're my friend-ish!" She replied.

"I sure hope you didn't just friend-zone me. Anyways, everyone, we have no plan! We have to come up with something quick!" Craig told the group.

Suddenly, a voice with a strange accent came and said, "Why don't we all kill him?" The second we heard that voice we knew who said it. We all turned around swiftly and got scared out of our fucking minds. It was Cartman; he had his fat arms crossed over his chest. His fat belly being over-exaggerated because of his arched back, and that evil smirk. "No matter what you do," He said in a serious voice, "You won't get it back. You can try the hardest, you can search my room, you can search this whole fucking town, but you won't find anything," He walked away laughing.

"This is horrible! I don't even know what to do anymore…" Wendy said, on the verge of crying.

"I know, Wendy," Craig said, getting closer to her, "It's all okay, we'll find it," Damn it, if he took one more step closer to her, I would punch him in the face. Luckily, he stopped right before he touched her, but Wendy had this certain look in her eye that she used to give me…

"Ok! Save the kisses for later!" Clyde said, before leaving the room.

"Clyde! Damn it, he left. Thanks, Craig!" I told him. Craig looked at me and paid attention. "We only have 3 hours before he shows this video, but what do we do?" We sat and thought for a good 30 minutes, but came up with nothing. We decided we kill Cartman and let it be, but then we decided we'd all be put in jail. We all went home except for Craig and Wendy who was concerned about this the most. I wonder what they were talking about, I hope he didn't make a move or anything. That would piss me off. But I have nothing to worry about, I don't give a shit about Wendy and Craig!


	4. The Video Part 2

Perfectly Imperfect – The Video Part 2

**Oh, Stan and Wendy, the most wonderful couple in the world. After a massive break up, Stan has moved on… Or has he? He just can't seem to shake the feeling of love off! Even though Stan just happens to be dating that one chick, Rebecca Cottswolds. Wendy, on the other hand, has opened her heart to new guys, one specifically named Craig. After Wendy 'Accidentally' kissed Craig, she's starting to wonder if she loves Craig or Stan. **

**To add to that, Kenny threw a nice little high-school party. His house was trashed, alcohol spilled on the floor, and poor Kyle, the designated driver, having to soberly witness it all. He videotaped something he thought would be funny… Wendy and Craig making out on the couch (And yes, they were drunk). But that silly little video turned into a nightmare when it fell into Cartman's hands. **

**Now, Wendy is juggling between her two crushes (Craig and Stan) while trying to get that video back from Cartman. Will Cartman show the videotape? Who will Wendy pick as her love? What's going on NOW between Stan and Rebecca Cottswolds? How will Wendy and Craig get that videotape out of Cartman's hands? Most of these will be answered in this shocking new chapter…**

(Craig's POV)

Yeah, I kissed Wendy. I really don't care that she pushed me away. Caring is one thing that I don't do. Even though I feel a little bad for Stan, I just don't care. The only thing I care about in the whole world is Wendy. Wendy makes me so-o happy. It's like the feeling you get when you see a cat or a bunny for the first time. I, myself, don't care for bunnies or kittens, but Wendy does, so maybe I should star liking them too. Like I said before, I really care about Wendy, that's why I kissed her. The question is: Why did she push me away like that? Am I not a jock like Stan? Maybe if I steel the videotape and give it Wendy she'll realize how manly I am. I am super manly; just ask anyone in my school except for Eric Cartman. He's a douche, and I don't care about him.

If you haven't yet read the previous chapters of this awesome story, go ahead and read them. If you're a lazy-ass, then let me introduce myself. Hi, my name is Craig Tucker. My voice is really naisly because it just is. I'm in 12th grade and I'm in love with Wendy Testaburger. I think Stan also likes her, but that's no problem. If she chooses him over me, I won't care… Too much. I usually don't care about this kind of drama shit, but hey, what can you do? My hair is black and way better than Stan's, although it's almost completely covered by my blue chullo hat. I used to be friend-ish with Stan but I don't know where we stand now. I guess the whole 'Trying to Steel Your Ex-Girlfriend That You're Still in Love With' thing is really getting to him. I don't know. I'm hoping when I completely take her away from him, he'll buzz off.

I always go to school at South Park High. It's a very shitty school. The teachers are shitty, the students are shitty, the food is shitty, the assignments are shitty. It's pretty much a jail for good-looking people. On the popular meter, Stan is probably right there at the top, while I'm floating somewhere around #2 or #3. Who the fuck cares? No matter what, Wendy will always love me, no matter what. It's almost as if I'm a black hole, no matter how much she tries to get away, she just can't, I'm to powerful! The problem is Stan, he's like some fucking superhero that saves Wendy from the black hole. I won't allow that, I'll have to be the villain, and take Stan down.

The question is: How do I defeat Stan? Eh, right now it's not important. What IS important is Wendy, she must be mine. It was the weekend so I stayed in bed all day. What? You're calling ME a lazy-ass? You're the one staring at your computer screen, reading this shit (I'm just kidding this isn't shit, this is awesome.). What was I saying? Ah yes, Wendy shall be mine, and no one is going to stop me, not even Stan and his pathetic little friends. Oh, and you call Cartman a friend? He's going to post a video of his Ex-girlfriend and I making-out! Oh shit, I need to think of a way to stop him from doing that… Oh forget it, lets face the facts, he's going to get that video out no matter what I do. I'm screwed. Thanks Kyle, you bitch.

Off of that ass-topic, what to do about Stan? I have an idea, next time I see him, I'll break his face open, it'll bleed. It'll bleed HARD. No maybe I shouldn't do that. He's popular, remember? He's more popular the Clyde and I combined. All of those ass-hole football players are all popular and stuff. Just because Token played a back-up quarterback in ONE GAME, he's become hella popular. Maybe I should try-out for the team, tackle Cartman, and get Wendy. That will solve all of my problems right now, but there's no way I'm even close to being a football player, because, well, I'm a lazy-ass. Don't judge me. *Cough Cough* As I was saying, I wonder who Wendy will pick. I know she's going to pick me because of that kiss, but what if she chooses Stan? I hear he likes her again, boy, is Rebecca going to be mad when she hears that? Rebecca is the jealous type. How do I know? I dated her in the 8th grade, nothing else to it. We dated for like, 3 weeks, and she got all jealous and shit. That's actually why I broke-up with her, I mean, not that I care.

I was doing some random shit on my phone when I got a text from Wendy. I opened it, hoping it would be like a virtual kiss or an 'I think you're sexy' kind of text, but instead it was a flier made by Cartman, telling us to go to the Cinema Theater downtown for a 'Special Preview' sort of thing. I mean, I was definitely going to go, I'm special, so this must be for me. Maybe I should ask Wendy if she would like to go with me! I mean, not like she would say yes, but it was worth a try. The 'Special Preview' was on at 8:00 and it was currently 3:00, so I had 5 hours to go. That sounded like a fair amount of time. I got dressed up and shit, then I waited for a few hours.

When I got to the Cinema Theater, I couldn't believe my eyes. The ceiling was like a giant candle, every corner lit up with dazzling lights, the refreshment stand was lit with lights brighter than the fucking sun. I walked into the designated Theater, and what do you know, every single person from South Park was there, and that's no exaggeration. I sat down in a seat that had a gold plaque and the name "Craig Tucker" written on it. I looked to the seats next to me, and the names "Clyde Donovan" and "Wendy Testaburger" shimmered in the light of the room. Once everyone arrived, even Wendy, the lights dimmed.

The sound of a microphone turning on filled the room, as Cartman cleared his throat into the bulb, producing a sound that echoed through the theater. Cartman then picked up his large body fat and ran up onto the stage, and stood in the middle where everyone had a good look at him. He looked out into the crowd, but I knew the fat bitch couldn't see because of the shining lights that covered his body like a blanket. He tapped the microphone bulb, smiled, and said, "Hello South Park! I'm sure you're wondering what special preview we'll be seeing today."

He looked out into the crowd and winked at Wendy and I, and then it hit me: He was going to show the tape! How did I not think of this before? Of course he was going to show that tape, why else would he call in the whole town for a 'special preview'? To show Wendy and I making out! I looked over to see if anyone was as concerned as I was. I looked over at Wendy. I know that she'd figured it out because her face was buried in her hands. I trailed my eyes to see Stan, who was sweating like a pig and was tugging at his shirt; he'd figured it out also. I paid my attention back to Cartman, who was still blabbing on about some random shit. "…And that's how babies are made!" I heard him say, just as I started paying attention. "Anyways, back to the 'special' preview! Wendy, Craig, you may want to pay attention."

"STOP THAT FAT BITCH!"I stood up and screamed out. Everyone sitting in chairs started mumbling, like they were wondering who I was and why I said that.

"Oh Craig, I'm afraid that you're too late!" He said while chuckling. He had an evil grin on his face, the kind of grin you see in movies.

"HELL NO! I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS!" I screamed, pointing my finger at his big ,fat, chubby body.

"Too late Craig! I told you it's too late! ROLL THE CLIP!" He said pointing to the camera men. They looked at each other, shrugged, and rolled the clip. I couldn't believe my eyes, it was disgusting! If I were someone else, I would have made fun of me already. It might have been so hilariously gross, that I think even WENDY let out a small laugh of pain. I looked around and smiled to act like it wasn't a big idea, but everyone broke out in laughter. People all around the room, laughing, tears of joy in their eyes, and just a little bit of vomiting. I looked down at Wendy's seat, but she was gone. I looked around to see if I could find her, and when I did, I loved what I saw. She was beating the shit out of Cartman! That was awesome, but I came back to reality to remember that everyone was laughing at me. They were all making fun of me. I'm sure that my popularity went down from 133 to 0 that day. Damn Cartman. It's all his fault. All of it, Wendy's pain, my embarrassment, it's all his fault.

(Stan's POV)

I can't even imagine the torture the torture that Wendy must be going through right now! Poor thing, if only I could wrap my arms around her and comfort her like old times. She needs a shoulder to cry on, and lets face it, Craig won't do any good. When will Wendy realize that I made a mistake? When will she realize that I love her? I hope soon, but you can never be to sure. I was sure that Wendy and I were going to last forever, but I made an asshole mistake, and now she's making out with Craig on Cinema Theater screens. Worse than that, tomorrow we have school, and she's going to have to face everyone. Everyone will make fun of her and shit, and I wont even be there. If Craig wasn't such an asshole this would have never happened. (Can you hear me Craig, you sick asshole?) But back on topic, I don't know that I should comfort her or not. Seems like a good idea, maybe I'll even get her to love me again. *Sigh* It would be awesome if she loved me again…

I got to school the next day, not early or late, but just in time for the first bell to go off. I went through the doors and entered the spiral hallway. I walked down the array of lockers, until I stopped my feet in front of my locker. I carefully entered the combination and opened. I put away my backpack, coat, and shit. After that, I heard a cloud of laughter and gagging coming out from behind the corner. The laughter and gags came closer and closer, until Wendy appeared around the corner. Kids everywhere were laughing and pointing, gagging and screaming.

I rushed up to Wendy to try to comfort her, because that's what… 'Friends' do. I don't know where I stand with Wendy exactly, but the sorrow on her face was just to unbearable. Anyways, I rushed up to Wendy. Just before I got there, Mr. 'Let Me Steal Your Ex-Girlfriend from You' popped out of nowhere and put his arm around her. He wasn't wearing his hat, so his glossy, perfect, distracting, stupid hair did a little flip every step he took. It was enough to turn Kyle fully gay, because he was bi. (Oops, I wasn't supposed to tell you that, sorry Kyle!) Back on topic, I blinked my eyes a few times to make sure what I was seeing was true. I knew it couldn't have been, so I rubbed my eyes a few times. My vision was blurry for a few seconds because I pressed on my eyes a little too hard, but when I looked up…

They were gone. They had run off to hide out of embarrassment. I knew this was true, because the doors to the school were still swinging, as if they had just freshly run out. I went outside to follow them, I just had to know what was going on. So I ran outside and looked around. Nothing. _They must have ran off_, I thought to myself. But that was a mistake; I caught them kissing… No, making out behind the school. I didn't say a word so I didn't seem like a stalker. After like, 9 minutes, they finally went back inside.. Craig went in first, and decided _not _to hold the door open for Wendy. What a gentleman. (Sarcasm, sarcasm).

When we got to class, people resumed laughing at the couple. They were just about to make a joke when Craig put his hand up. His charming smile and strong muscles seemed to calm everyone down. He opened his mouth to speak. "Wendy and I are dating. The only reason that tape was released is so that we could tell you guys without it being too… un-special. You know how Wendy is, she likes attention."

Wendy nudged him on the arm. She looked up and said, "I'm afraid that's true." She looked up into the crowd and saw me. I looked her in the eyes that spoke without words: _Ok, I guess it's really over then. _

"That's what that disgusting video was for?" Butters yelled from the crowd, gathering attention.

Craig looked up and looked around to find who said that. He locked eyes with Butters. "Yes, isn't that what I just said, asshole?"

"Craig!" Wendy teased with a smile, then held his hand. "Be nice, you naughty little-"

Kyle raised his hand to gather attention, the spoke allowed. "Yeah, we get it. Can you stop wasting our time now?"

"Yes, yes, leave as you please. Go along with your day." Craig announced. As he said that, the crowd seemed to break apart, and everyone went about with their business.

I looked around the halls. There were so many people in the crowd that I couldn't see, so I pushed everyone's faces out of the way. I poked my head above everyone else to see if I was able to spot a pink beret. When I found it, I ran to her. I had to talk to Wendy, to see if this was bullshit or not. I grabbed her by the arm and dragged her outside. "Ok!" I said. "Is this thing between you and Craig bullshit or not?"

"It's not." She relied, but she didn't seem to happy about it. "Now let it go."

"I will never let you go. I just broke up with Rebecca, so I could at least get another chance.

"You did have a chance. You had years and years to use that chance, and for what? To leave me for another girl and beg me back? Are you trying to stir up drama?"

"If you don't like drama, then I'll stop." The comment made her unimpressed, so she started to walk away. "No! Please stay! Let me at least talk to you."

"Fine. What could you possibly want now?"

I sucked in my gut and closed my eyes. "I made a mistake. I… I fucking love you."

"Well that's great!" She said sarcastically. "I love Craig."

"No you don't! You love me! You loved me longer than… Than…"

"Stan, there' no doubt that I still have feelings for you-"

"Then take me back, damn you!"

"I can't! I'm with Craig now! Don't you understand? Things just aren't like they used to be. I've moved on."

"No you haven't!" I protested. "I can see it in your eyes!"

I looked her in the eyes and she looked at me. It couldn't be over… I wouldn't let it. I grabbed Wendy by the hips and pulled her close. There were about 2 or 3 centimeters away from our lips touching. I looked right into her soft, brown eyes, and said in the softest whisper possible, "I still love you, do you love me?"

"Stan… I… I…" She stuttered.

Our lips were now just about touching, but not quite. Then, all of a sudden, the doors burst open to the outside, right where we were standing. An angry Craig stood in the doorway. "HELL NO, MARSH!" He began to yell. "I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIEND-ISH!"

He pulled Wendy away from me, and with a flip of the hair and a flex of the muscles, he ounched me in the face. I blacked out cold.

**Cartoon Ninja wants to say sorry! I know it's been a long time, but here's what happened: I was doing my normal stuff, hanging with my boyfriend and living life. Then whenever I started writing, the file would get deleted, so I'd have to start over again! I'm super serious, no lie! Also, I've been all caughed up with school work. :(**

**Wasn't this chapter exiting , though? New chapters out soon, I promise! Even though this was a little late, I love you guyzzz and all my fans! Keep reviewing, it means a lot! 333**


End file.
